Discovering Feelings
by Wishing77
Summary: Ok so this is a oneshot and it is pretty much self titled and it is a TROYPAY.


**A/N: Ok so this is my very first one-shot so please be nice.**

* * *

**Discovering Feelings**

**One-shot

* * *

**

It was just another normal day at East High. Everyone was having a good time except for Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Ryan, Zeke, Amber, Jason, and Kelsey, all because of two people, TROY BOLTON and SHARPAY EVANS. Everyday they would always bicker and insult each other. They were all sitting at lunch and the whole gang just sat and stared at Sharpay and Troy who were bickering, once again.

"So Sharpay, what did you do this weekend, look at yourself in the mirror and trying not to break it or did you break every single one you looked at," Troy said half smiling.

Sharpay looked up at him, fake smiled, and said, "Oh Troy, poor naïve little Troy, you know when you talk about me your only talking about yourself, but you know that's okay since one of us has to be the ugly one and that is definitely not me, I mean look at me," she said standing up and spinning around.

"Yeah well its better to be ugly than to be an ice bitch," Troy said. When Sharpay heard him say that she just got up and left the cafeteria.

"Good one Troy now she's sad, you've really done it now, come on Tay, Kels, and Amber, lets go talk to Shar," Gabby said while the four left.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you," Chad asked once they left.

"I don't know it just kind of slipped out, look I have to go, I'll see you guys later," Troy said walking out. Finally the day was over with and Sharpay and Ryan were walking to his car and Sharpay stopped.

"Shar, are you coming or not," Ryan asked stopping too.

"Um no I don't think so, I think I'm just going to go to the lake," she said hugging Ryan and walking away. Once Sharpay had arrived at the lake she sat down on the dock, pulled her knees to her chest, and just sat there enjoying the cool breeze. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder and once she turned around, brown met blue.

"Sharpay what are you doing here," Troy asked sitting down next to her and throwing a rock in the lake.

"What's it to you now please leave me alone," she replied with venom in her voice.

"Look I know your mad at me for what I said, but I didn't mean it I guess it just sort of slipped out, I'm really REALLY sorry," he said putting an emphasize on the second really.

"Wait let me get this straight your apologizing to me," she asked while he nodded to her question. "Well then I accept your apologizing and the reason I'm down here is because I guess I just wanted to get away from everything and have some time to myself, but hey wait what are you doing here," she asked still looking in his crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah me too, everyday I just come here to think and usually just try to sort out my feelings for this girl I like, but I don't think that she likes me back by the way she talks to me."

"Oh well is it Gabby, because you know she is dating Ryan and-," but before she had a chance to finish Troy cut her off.

"NO it's not her it's another girl and I like her, because of the way she walks, her laugh, her smile, her gorgeous eyes, her perfect hair, jeez I think I'm falling in love with her, but I don't have the guts to tell her, because I'm afraid of rejection."

Sharpay just sat there staring at him until she finally said, "I'm sorry its just why wouldn't she like YOU I mean your captain of the basketball team, you're a great singer, your totally cute, your smart, and your sweet why wouldn't she like you," she asked, but she wasn't looking at him when a tear fell down her cheek.

"Wow you really mean all that and I know this may sound weird, but thanks now I can tell her that I love he," he said standing up. "Oh yeah and Sharpay why are you being so nice to me?"

She looked up at him and said, "I don't know, but I like this better than when we argue and bicker.

Then troy helped her up and their faces were only a few inches apart when they both leaned in and kissed. At first Sharpay was a little confused, but she soon melted into the kiss since she had been in love with him for a long time, she didn't even care that he had feelings for another girl all she could think about was this kiss. After about two minutes they broke apart.

"Oh and Sharpay the girl that I've fallen in love with is you," he smiled with their noses still touching.

"Really, well that's good, because I love you too."

Then they leaned in for another kiss except this one had a lot more love and passion in it and they kissed for about five minutes. What they didn't know though was that their friends were behind a bush and quietly cheering that their friends were finally together, because they knew all along that Troy and Sharpay had feelings for each other by the way they acted around one another.

* * *

Alright well that is my first one shot i hope ya'll enjoyed it so please review thanx PEACE OUT!!! 


End file.
